Air or gas inflatable structures are well known in the art. A common air-inflatable structure is made in the form of a bed or mattress for relaxing or sleeping on.
Some types of existing air mattresses have internal structures based on vertically-oriented cords (vertical orientation is in reference to the ground, floor, or other substantially flat surface on which the air mattress is placed) connecting a top structure, typically in the form of a plastic sheet, and a similar bottom structure. While these mattresses can provide increased comfort relative to a purely air-filled mattress, they are subject to various deficiencies, such as adding pressure points at some locations and/or depressing at other locations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems related to gas inflatable mattresses and other structures such as chairs, other furniture, air-inflatable support platforms, and the like.